Eternal Burning
by Bookworm and Goldi-Sox
Summary: A girl is bleeding out in the meadow. When Emmet saves her by turning her into a vampire troubles come between the Volturi and the Cullens, will it result in a fight? Is this the excuse the Volturi have been waiting for to extinguish the Cullens? The wolves consider the treaty broken and the thin truce is lost. Post Breaking Dawn:) Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, it's been awhile, but here is the next piece of Fanfiction by Goldi-Sox! I don't own any of the characters Stephenie Meyer has created and I hope you enjoy the story! And like always let me know what you think, I love to hear the imput!**

My screams were echoing in the meadow where I lay. The bright purple and blue flowers were being stained red with my blood. It was dark. I could comprehend that much through my pain. I sobbed and wrapped my hands around my chest. The sticky blood clung to my hands. I could feel it pulsing. My father had gotten my heart; I could feel my life ebbing away from me. I was waiting for my father to come looking for me, to finish me. I wondered how much blood was left to come out until I died. Time seems so long when you are waiting for death, every second seems like a minute, and every minute an hour.

I could feel the coldness of the wind as it rushed over me. I could smell the flowers perfume, it was intoxicating. I could hear footsteps approaching me, fast. I panicked; if I could just get to the trees I would be safe. I could see the trees out lining the meadow, I started crawling. The action tugged at the edges of the wound. I couldn't help myself; the pain was too much to bear. I screamed and screamed again. The footsteps quickened. I could taste blood in my mouth. I was quickly killing myself. The longer I lived the more I was going to die. I shuddered in shock, and tried to stop myself whimpering like a small animal.

The world was dark. I hadn't given into the blackness, unfortunately. I had closed my eyes to calm myself down. The person was close now. They would see me at any second. I heard a sharp intake of breath and then someone was near me, I could hear them breathing in and out, they were so close.

"Are you one of us, or one of them?" they asked, the voice deep and masculine.

"I-I d-d-don't k-know." I told him my teeth chattering, "P-p-please help m-me, I-I've been s-stabbed."

He paused, I waited, my heart pounded again, screaming I opened my eyes frantically, I saw the man standing over me. He was huge and muscular, his hair straight and black, sticking to his face in the pouring rain. He was menacing and sturdy like a storybook hero. But this was no story this was real life and if this hero didn't help me I was going to die. The wind tossed my wet hair around my face washing my blood away. I couldn't help thinking that the man looked inhuman, like he could snap any of my bones with on misplaced hand.

In a second of insight he pulled me up into his arms, huddled over me so that the rain wouldn't touch me. I sobbed again and again, it hurt so badly. I clung to the man's neck. I could feel my strength draining away from me.

"You have to be quiet," he whispered to me.

I tried nodding but it hurt too much, I just whimpered.

I don't remember much about that night I tried to forget it really but, some things just stay in your head. I remember screaming as the man held me close and murmured to me. His cool hands rubbed the sweat off my forehead. He took off his shirt and used it to try to stop the blood coming from my chest, in a matter of minutes it was soaked. The man ran, I don't know how he managed it with my weight, but he did.

The pain was...excruciating, no one can understand it unless they have been close to dying like me. If it wasn't for the man I would have been in the meadow slowly dying, my blood sinking into the mud and the flowers. Every throb my heart gave made it worse. I could feel the sticky blood dripping down my chest. I could only hear my own laborious breathing, not my saviours. He didn't even seem to be tired, even though he had ran all the way.

"It's alright, stay still," he whispered, holding me even closer.

I could feel the rain dripping off of him into my already soaked hair. The wind blew, suddenly changing directions and instead of ramming into the man, it rammed into me. The cold wind ran across my chest teasing me, making the blood still and my heart miss a beat. I struggled to breath, and screamed again. I wanted to close my eyes; I was as drowsy as a lamb. My eyes opened. The forest was going around us in a blur. It came to a sudden halt. I sobbed, closing my eyes. One tear leaked out of my squeezed shut eyes. I opened them and wildly looked up into the man's face. I could see other faces behind him. They were a gang; they made that clear in the way they stood around each other.

"Emmett look at what you've done," one of them said, "I told you not to."

"I couldn't just leave her to die," Emmett said sharply, his voice rising to a panicked pitch.

"You can argue later." one of them broke away and Emmett put me on the ground so she could see me. She stood over me. Inspecting me. Her hair whipped around her face, hiding her expression. It was obvious she was a leader in the pack. She bit her lip, her eyes sparkling with what looked like recognition.

"She has a will to live." She told them quietly.

Her words echoed in my ears. Of course I had a will to live. I had to live. The others looked at her.

"Are you certain, Alice?"

"How can anyone be certain about everything?" she snapped at him, her eyes glinting maliciously. "You were right about me, Carlisle, and I will not be wrong about her."

"I won't be wrong about her." She repeated gritting her teeth. He let it pass, the light made him look like he was crying, the tears huge and glittering.

I shuddered, struggling not to scream. All I managed to do was make my nose run. I felt the blood drain out of my face, being wasted on trying to keep me alive. The forest looked huge from where I was. The shadows the trees casted looked like they could be fairy book monsters and things from my darkest dreams. I shivered uncontrollably; Emmett's warmth that my body had stolen from him was long gone. I screamed my heart slowing and the blood thickening.

"Can't she have a choice? She doesn't know what we're doing to her, she'll be terrified." The girl's shrill voice echoed amongst the trees.

I shrieked. It sounded more animal than human. It made my teeth set one edge and my blood, or what was left of it, turned to ice. Alice looked to me her face pale and withdrawn, and then she pulled her face in close towards me and bit the point just above where my neck met my collar bone. I stopped screaming, it felt like my soul was being sucked deep inside myself. It was trying to get away from the terror the rest of my body was feeling. I, as in my personality was tucked inside myself, it had its own glow. It was a violet colour, like my eyes. I was dying. But, it wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be, if dying was like that I would die a thousand times and still be happy.

But sometimes, it's harder to live. The most horrible pain yet hit me. I screamed and sobbed suddenly brought back to reality. People were crowded around me telling me to be calm and not to scream to loudly. It didn't hurt though; I had no idea what they were talking about. It felt like something that had lain dormant in me for a long time was finally coming out. I watched in wonder as a bright purple light came out of my mouth. It was a brilliant and bright colour. It blinded me. I cried out in pain. The light kept moving different parts of my body were being touched by it, burnt, because of it. I yelled out trying to make Alice hear me, she was hurting me. I heard nothing.

I came around eventually. I could feel people's presences around me and hear their voices. It wasn't the voices I was interested in. It was what they were saying that mattered to me.

"Are you alright Alice?" Asked the girl's shrill voice, it was the one that said I had no idea what I was in for, she was right. I'd had no idea. I considered asking them what the light was but when pain hit my chest again and I realised I was still sobbing I decided against it.

"I'm fine," Alice told them her voice shaking. She seemed to be exhausted. "The blood was so nice; I found it hard to stop."

She couldn't have meant blood though, could she? What had they done to me? I shuddered and sobbed. It was hot, as hot as fire, as hot as death. I tried to open my eyes again. What if the light had jammed my eyes shut? The light might have damaged them and they could have stayed like that forever. I swallowed my fear. I had to be brave and trust the people I had just met. I could hear the rain still pouring down, but it didn't feel like the same day. I shivered; I wasn't going to think about my father. I couldn't without hurting myself. I wouldn't, I decided defiantly.

"Emmett," I listened intently to the conversation booming around me to distract me from the things I didn't want to think about, "I told you not to save her. We didn't know whether she was one of us or one of them."

I scowled to myself, ignoring the pain in my head. It was probably just the teenager hormones playing up, but she sounded like she was in charge of him, ordering him about like that.

"Rosalie, we didn't know. Is it the fear of the unknown that has us running in fear? Or a fear of fear itself?" the sweet girl asked sharply, her usually kind voice tensed. It seemed Rosalie got on every ones nerves.

"I didn't mean it that we shouldn't save her, I just meant is it the wisest choice for us." Rosalie snarled her voice like a cat's.

"What have you done?" I asked in a whisper, my voice hoarse. What was it that Roslaie was so scared of? It had something to do with the light, and the use of one of us or one of them, it sounded like they were in the middle of a battle.

"So what if it wasn't the wisest choice for us? It doesn't matter. A human life shouldn't have to be lost because of the feud." Emmett told her angrily.

I stopped sobbing and listened for the others. They weren't there, or weren't talking in the very least. I listened hard, I was terrified, anything could sneak up on me and I wouldn't notice. My breathing sped up and caught in my throat. I looked blindly around, trying to sense the presence of everyone. They were gone. Who were the others they were afraid of? What if they came after me? I shuddered and tried to stay quiet; keep my screams inside my own head. I curled up in a ball to make myself as small as possible. They had left me with my thoughts. I struggled to keep them to the present not revisiting the past. Flashes of the scene sped before my mind, the knife, digging into my flesh. My father's expression was a mixture of ecstasy, maniac happiness, and jealousy. I screamed feeling the soft grass beneath my cheek. The tears coursing down my cheeks stung at the scrapes. I was whisked away again in my mind. It was different this time, it wasn't in the past. It was in the future.

I was standing outside a school, running. With me was a girl, her red hair coursed down her back like flames around a log and her face was pulled back into a worried frown. It was mostly directed my way, her eyes were a wary, the deep hazel sunk into her face. Night was all around us. The darkness coursed through us. Instinctively, I turned to look behind me, a feeling of unease in the pit of my stomach. The tears coursed down my cheeks, they were flecked with violet, the colour of my light. Trees surrounded us, they blocked our vision so we couldn't see the school but something was happening there, I knew it. Someone whispered my name,

"Kiana."

**AN: And there you have it! The next part should be up in a week, please review and tell me what you think will happen next! Goldi-Sox xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- The second chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Shout out to emmi-bear123 who reviewed! Thanks!**

I'd fallen asleep, exhausted. My dreams were a mixture of the past and the future, not the present. Weird pictures swept across my mind, knives and forests, red headed people screaming, and blood pooling around my feet. They exhausted me. I could still feel the pain from my chest, but it felt distant-more distant then the pain in my mind. I screamed. It was terrifying being alone with nothing to distract me from myself. I knew I wasn't going to be myself when I woke up and that thought was one of the most terrifying I've ever thought. I woke up, screaming. The first thing I realised was I could see again. I looked joyfully around. I was in a clearing; the ground was soaked with blood. The trees were wet but no rain was falling around me.

"Is anyone there?" I called out, my voice quivering. No one answered. I started to notice the small things like the flattened grass where Alice and the others must have sat waiting for me. I frowned slightly, if they were waiting for me than where were they? They had to be close. I was anxious to find them and ask them about what I was and what they were. The sun shone down on me. The green of the trees suddenly seemed harsh and wild. The ground where I'd lain was dry and warm from my body. I knelt down in the grass, my breaths short and even. I squinted in the bright sunlight. It was morning, the night of suffering was over, but I was alone.

My eyes closed again. What was the use of sight if I couldn't see anything I wanted to? Why had they left me? I felt the soft grass beneath my hands. What had I seen? Who was the girl with the red-hair? I had questions but no answers. I felt some one's eyes upon me. I pretended I was asleep. My senses were going crazy. I could hear the heavy footsteps on the ground and the sound of the breaths through their clenched teeth.

"Kiana?" asked Emmett cautiously his voice little more than a whisper, barely stirring the crisp morning air.

I hesitated before answering. He saved me, but his 'leader' had said to leave me "Yes?"

He released his breath, "I need you to come with me."

I sat up opening my eyes to look at him properly. His hair was dishevelled and his clothes torn. Sadly I didn't care what he looked like.

"Where are the others? Why did you leave me? It hurt so much and you just held me down." I told him standing up to face him. It was face to chest, he was really tall. I sighed and forced myself to talk rationally.

"Look I'm really glad you saved me, I needed someone to, but, what have you done?" I asked him in a whisper.

Emmett sighed again, "That's why I need you to come with me." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Please? It is a choice, you don't have to."

I bit my lip "What was the light? And why did it hurt so much?" I winced hugging myself, my chest still hurt.

"That's part of it, I can't tell you here." He looked around wildly.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me." I said.

"No," he towered up menacingly, I shrunk away. It reminded me the first time I met him. I was as sure then that he was inhuman, and, boy, had he reminded me of the fact.

I clenched my jaw "I need to know what you've done to me."

"The problem is you probably won't. Not when you hear it."

"I need to know before I go with you." I shuddered, "I need to know I can trust you."

He sighed and looked into my eyes. I stopped myself from screaming, his eyes were like topaz, cold and impenetrable, untrustworthy. I held his gaze, his eyes seemed to drill right into me and see my lies and pretences.

"Right, you really want to know?" Emmett checked.

I couldn't speak I just nodded, hoping he couldn't tell that my hands were shaking. Did I really want to know what they had turned me into? Did I really want to know what I had become?

"Well...it's hard to say, it's been a secret for so long." Emmett smiled a self-inflicting smile. "All of us and you now, are vampires."

I frowned, vampires? What did he mean vampires?

"I don't think I know what you mean." I shook my head, "How can we be vampires? It's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible." Emmett's face was lit up in the morning sun, he squinted, "and well technically you are the only new vampire and we're all vegetarians."

"What's the difference?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"What's the difference?"

Emmett sighed "The difference is, just, new vampires are less stable, I guess you'd call it. The vampires that have been newly turned have a greater bloodlust and therefore more power than us oldies. The older ones and vegetarians like us are not as strong and have decided to live alongside humans and drink only animals blood. It's a bit of an inside joke, vegetarians." He chuckled, "We deny our whole nature so we can stay in one spot for longer than a couple of years."

My head spun souls we're...vampires? They couldn't be could they?

"So the fire and Alice biting me was to inject the venom?" I asked in disbelief, it sounded impossible. It had to be impossible. It couldn't be real.

"Yes," He impatiently checked his watch.

I gasped. A vampire, so I was dead. I hadn't succeeded in staying alive.

"Kiana, have you even looked at yourself yet?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head silently.

"I don't have a mirror on me so you're gonna have to come with me." He lifted his eyebrows questionably.

I bit my lip. Could I trust him? I smiled to myself. If I couldn't trust the person who saved my life who could I trust?

I found myself nodding. When he smiled it made his eyes not so intimidating.

I followed him into the scrub. The morning air was cold and crisp. Birds sung, startling me. I laughed at myself, I was so jumpy. Trees passed, I stumbled over logs. It felt like we were moving to nothingness. Emmett didn't seem to be exhausted at all. It had to have something to do with that he was an older vampire. I liked that I felt tired, it meant that I was still at least partially human. My head ached. It felt like hours had passed but was probably a matter of minutes.

Emmett smiled at me, "Usually I would take the road, but where you laid was not very far from where we live."

I tried to smile back but failed.

We broke away from the scrub into a clearing. The first thing that hit me was the scent; it was startlingly clean and smelt of honey cake. The lawn was short and neatly cut short and the smell of freshly cut grass wafted in the air. I kept my head down sub-consciously, scowling to myself. I felt gratitude towards Emmett because he saved me, but that didn't mean I had to owe any of his 'family' anything. I sighed unhappily. The house was obviously old, but a very well kept old. The garden was fully established and had the timeless energy that took years to make. There was honeysuckle and roses climbing up the doorframe, clouds of bluebells circled the base of the huge elm trees. To the side were beautiful masses of lilies and lilac. Swathes of daisy's and dandelions were sprouting in amongst the flowers making it seem more natural and not as harshly kept. I squirmed uncomfortably as we approached the front door. The closer we got the more obvious it was that I wasn't comfortable here, at all. The big wooden front door opened, I stood to the side as Rosalie whirled out of it. Her hair whirled out behind her, she turned to hug Emmett. I averted my eyes to just inside the house. Alice stood just inside the frame, her eyes fierce and staring.

"The garden's really pretty." I told them, awkwardly.

"Thank you." Rosalie said staring at something above my head.

A short silence stretched into a long one as I shuffled absentmindedly. Alice glanced around her looking at each of us in turn. Rosalie stared at me her eyes accusing me of all the things she couldn't say. Emmett looked at the ground his face turning bright red. I felt his uncomfortable waves rolling off him. Rosalie's eyes glowed the darkest brown. I shivered.

"Would you like to come inside?" asked Alice grabbing my elbow and leading me into the house. Her grip tightened on me. She led me down the hallway and up the stairs. The modern kitchen was white and streamlined with a window set looking out at the pine tree. Carlisle stood near the counter under the window, holding a conversation with a woman that had dark brown hair curling down her shoulders; the honey cake was on the counter. My mouth watered. No one moved. All of the vampires had changed their clothes; the old ones must have been soaked with my blood. I looked out of place amongst all the white clean appliances and the others with their fresh clean clothes. My hair was stiff with dried blood. My clothes were too, as well as being ripped beyond recognition. I crossed my arms across myself, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious.

"So why do you want me to look in a mirror?" I asked Emmett. I had to divert the attention away from me, to anything else.

"Haven't you looked in the mirror yet?"

I turned around. Behind me standing in the doorway was the soft-spoken girl. Her eyes were lightest gold, her small lips curved into a smile, hair twisted and turned down her shoulders in waves, it was dark brown-chocolate brown. I shook my head miffed why they wanted me to look in the mirror so badly.

"I have one somewhere..." She muttered searching through the pockets in her coat. I snuck a side-long glance at the man beside her. He was not as masculine or as menacing as Emmett and his hair was a reddish rust colour. His eyes were light like butterscotch and filled with light. His head jerked up catching my glance. He smiled at me; it was like a ray of sunshine. It was as if he was a miniature sun. His eyebrows were upturned, mouth stretched into a wide grin. His hair was tousled and mused up. I hid my smile, his grin was infectious.

"Bella, are you sure you have a mirror?" Alice asked leaning against the table and taking a slice out of the cake sneakily.

Bella smiled and pulled it out of her pocket. She handed it to me. I glanced around the room before I looked in the mirror.

"Why do you want me to look in the mirror?" I asked again, stubbornly.

"When we turn into a vampire, we take the best things about us and accentuate them." Alice told me carelessly, or seemingly careless. She took a bite out of her cake.

"But that means I might look completely different." I whispered out loud.

It was too much. I felt like my head was about to explode. I shuddered, stepping back into Bella and the rust haired man. It was too much, way too much.

"Kiana?" Emmett asked anxiously. They all stared at me; it felt like they were judging my reactions.

My head ached badly. I wanted to run, as far away as I could before they followed me. I struggled to keep my face blank of all emotions. I was a vampire, supposably, so why wasn't I in hell yet? I couldn't be a vampire, my mind rejected the thought.

"It's alright, Kiana," rust head said, "I'm Edward, I know how you feel."

Edward couldn't know how I felt though. No one could know how I felt.

"You don't know how I feel." I told him, my voice dangerously calm. "None of you will."

The tears welled into my eyes they would never know how I felt, they would never need to. I sobbed into my hands running past Edward and Bella, out of the dark wooden door. I didn't want them to see me like this. They were so strong and I was weak. They were a family and I was no one. I ran, not heading anywhere in particular, the tears blurred my eyes until I could see nothing. I slowed to a stop, sobbing into my hands. I knelt down onto the soft green grass. Flowers surrounded me, the tears streamed down my face. I was alone in the world.

**AN- Thanks for reading! If you don't like anything, like it, or just want to tell me what you think, please review! Goldi-Sox x**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The NEXT CHAPTER! Amazing! I don't own any of the characters that are in Twilight or any of that series! Just letting you know I am not Stephenie Meyer! Love Goldi-Sox**

"Are you Kiana?"

I turned around, startled. My hair flew around my face, the wind strong and terrifying. I was in one of the gardens. I must have turned while I was running because I was in a clearing. It was small around ten metres by five. Flowers were everywhere inside the clearing. Pine trees surrounded it creating a small grove around us. The girl stood just in front of the trees. Her dress was covered in pine needles, her hair hung askew from its ponytail. A shadow appeared in the trees behind her. I bit back a scream, standing up in a hurry and poising to run. The girl turned around. A shadow passed over, a cloud going over the sun. I looked up my hair plastered to my face. Storm clouds were gathering. They spread across the whole horizon making it seem black and menacing.

"Kiana, I'm Renesmee and this is Jacob." Renesmee, walked towards me, smiling. Her eyes twinkling with mischief, long hair came out behind her like a hazel cloud. Jacob was tall and big muscled. He had dark hair; his eyes were almost black, extremely unusual.

"You look different from last night." Renesmee smiled, stopping just in front of me. She was built slight and her hair was very fluffy, almost child-like.

"Yeah I know." I smiled, looking down at my feet. The grass was cold, the sun had vanished the air was now almost as cold as winter. I shivered and looked up again reluctantly.

"I like the blonde hair; it's pretty and so thick, not like my hair." Renesmee said tugging at her own lank locks.

I frowned. Thick blonde hair? The long thin hair I'd been trying to make thick for decades? What else had the venom changed about me? I pulled a strand of my hair out of the bloody mess. I couldn't determine the colour. It just looked like a mess of red gore. I sighed. I really needed a shower to get rid of all the, I didn't want to think it, blood. I looked down at myself, I didn't look too different in the body. My legs might have been a bit longer but that was all no really big transformation. The wind picked up, pulling my hair away from my face, I realised Jacob hadn't said a word and Renesmee had been talking nonstop. He was quietly staring at me his eyes looking to something faraway. He looked like he was asleep or away in a far off world. I wasn't sure I wanted a part of it, his eyes flashed. He seemed troubled. I shook myself out of my trance like state. The sun was setting. The sky was streaked with reds and oranges. I sat down sighing. It had hardly seemed like the day going at all. I sat down. A tear slipped down my blood stained cheek.

"It's not as fun as everyone thinks it would be being a vampire." Renesmee said sitting down beside me and resting her head on my shoulder. "The trouble is you have to go through the pain to become a vampire and most of the time the pain isn't that pleasant."

I nodded wordlessly as Jacob sat down beside me one the other side. The tears slide down my cheeks faster and faster, until I was sobbing. No one would understand me, no one at all. I'd had enough traumas in my life; I just wanted to live life.

"You'll be fine," Jacob said his voice solemn and serious.

I stared at him, my tear stained face damp and soulful. "I don't think so. Not for me not now."

"Why?" Renesmee asked her arm squeezed tightly at my shoulder, "Most of us have turned, we know what you feel like. Tell us."

"It's not that easy I wish that I could." I groaned holding my head in my hands again. It felt like my mind had split into two.

"Then do." Renesmee demanded her voice indignant and powerful.

Her words resonated in my head I could tell her and Jacob. They wouldn't tell anyone, I instinctively knew. Did I want them to know how I'd died? I'd just met them, and they were not exactly vampires, I could tell from there scent.

I had to tell someone. "Well, it started when my dad left my mum, as soon as my little sister was born, Charlotte. My dad said he couldn't cope and left mum with an eight year old and a baby. As we grew we felt more like sisters than two daughters and a mum. When Charlotte was four, she was killed in a kindergarten bombing. I was twelve." The sobs made me retch and almost choked on my words. "Mum was sad for a while. She said it was the kindergartens fault. When I was fifteen my mum was late from work. I wasn't worried she'd worked late before. I'd already made dinner and was wondering where she was when the police walked to our house. She'd died in a car accident."

"Gosh," Renesmee whispered.

"So I was sent to live with my dad." I sighed hugging my knees to my chest. "He was mentally unstable. They said he would cope. I'd stayed with him for around a month when he finally cracked. He was mad at me for making lamb for dinner, he stabbed me. That's when I crawled to the meadow where Emmett found me." I was gasping and sobbing. "I didn't understand. I thought he wouldn't do that to me because I was his daughter and he supposably loved me. But when he took out the knife, I stood there and just watched. I couldn't bring myself to run. He told me not to scream and if I did he wouldn't leave anything for the police. I managed to run. I ran and ran until the pain became too bad and then I just screamed and screamed."

The visions came fast and furiously. The knife, my father, everything that haunted me when I closed my eyes. I closed my eyes and just watched. I knew it would pass soon and then I would be fine. I had to be.

The darkness penetrated into my panic struck mind. I woke up. Renesmee's fuzzy head still rested on my shoulder though we were lying down. Jacob lay over the top of me, his head rested on Renesmee's stomach. I tried to entangle myself from the mess of bodies. How could I fall asleep? It seemed so impossible to believe but I had somehow relaxed enough. I yawned quietly, trying to sit up. I couldn't, Jacob's body was like shackles holding me down. I strained against them. Jacod murmured in his sleep and turned over. My head was now pinned to the grass. I heard footsteps, but not ordinary footsteps. It was a thing. I silently twisted my body out from under Jacob's. My hair was caught. I swore furiously and tugged at it. I'd sworn, he knew where we were now, it didn't matter how much noise I made. I shoved Jacob off of me not caring whether I woke him anymore. He groaned and sat up wincing pulling at his hair.

"Kiana, what are you doing?" His voice was harsh from being woken up from a deep sleep.

I knelt panting slightly from the effort of moving him. "It's another thing." realisation dawned on me and I turned to him, "like you, it is whatever you are."

Jacob stared at me his eyes furrowed in concentration. I grimaced and stood, my heart pounding loudly.

"Fine then, I don't care if you don't believe me."

Tears stun behind my eyes. I wiped them away angrily and stood, alert. They were close now. The footsteps had stopped, I couldn't hear him. I turned slowly around in a circle wanting him to make a noise, anything that would indicate to me where he was. Renesmee sat up rubbing her eyes sleepily. Her hair tangled around her face.

"What's going on?" She asked, her doe eyes wide and confused.

I heard a snap. It had to be a stick. I whirled around my long hair followed me in slow motion. I closed my eyes and held out my hands instinctively as I waited for death.

I swore in my head at least a million times. I tried to think of a way out which didn't involve us dying. It wasn't successful. Death was slow in coming. The rain was still pouring down. I was soaked and cold my hair dripped into my eyes making it hard to see. I brushed it out the way and stared in amazement. Arching over Renesmee, Jacob and I was a small violet dome. It shimmered and moved like the ocean, but the main thing was that it stayed between the man and us. Renesmee glanced at me, her eyes wide. She lay sprawled on the ground. She wasn't dead though, not yet.

**AN: Thanks for reading and remember to review! If you even just want to say the name of your pet dog, review, tell me how you are sick and in hospital, review, or just want to tell others about your own story, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: And the story continues!**

"Hello Jacob," the man said snapping my attention away from Renesmee and onto him.

His eyes flickered with unease; the light was too dark to make out the colour. He moved impatiently around the outside of the dome. He was tall, and broad like a bodybuilder.

Jacob gritted his teeth before replying, "Stop it Sam, and don't play with us. We've had enough. What are you doing here?"

Sam laughed. I gritted my teeth; it sounded like hands scraping down a blackboard. He lunged at the small violet barrier. A shock coursed through my body, jarring my legs and startling me. Jacob glanced at me, recognition rippling across his face.

"Stop it, she'll pull down the barrier and we'll talk this through."

My eyes went as wide as flying saucers. So it was me making the small dome, I had no idea how I'd done it so how could I take it down? I took a wild guess and lowered my hands to my side, which were still shaking from the shook, hoping beyond all hopes that the dome would not collapse and let the rain fall on us once more. It vanished in a flash of purple.

Sam walked forward slowly, a grin appearing on his face. Through the rain and the wind I could see my friends faces pulled back into exactly the same expression as mine, terror.

"What are you doing sleeping with two women in the same night?" Sam, asked leaning against a nearby tree, his sheer weight bending the tree half a metre. Bile rose to my throat, what did he want? Why was he here?

"What are you here for Sam?" snapped Jacob pulling me behind him. Renesmee stood in a flash and stood beside me, her eyes flashing in defiance.

"I am here the same as you, to enjoy myself. Though my idea of fun might not be the same as yours."

I winced, holding my head up high. My pride was damaged. This Sam guy obviously thought Jacob was a bigger threat then me or Renesmee. When my pride is damaged, I use my big head and get everyone into trouble.

"Well hello, we're here to, and we are tough. Tougher than you think we are." I flicked my hair and looked at him in defiance.

Sam smiled down at me from his tremendous height. His glare was meant to make me quiver in my feet; I could feel the hate emanating from him. He hated me more than anyone had hated me before. I wasn't going to give in though; I met his eyes with the ferocity I'd held in since I'd become what I was.

He smiled, the rain pouring into his hair and eyes, marring his speech, "You're a fiery one aren't you? And a new vampire by the smell of you." He turned to Jacob, "Tell the Cullen's the treaty's off, I have to go warn the others."

"Others?"

"Yeah, me and my cronies we're a bit of a pack."

"What do you mean?"

"Can't tell you that," He winked at me.

I stared at him in horror. He could do whatever he wanted with us, him and his pack. He hesitated his hand hovering over each of us in turn. I glanced at the others faces. Renesmee's head was down concentrating; Jacob was watching only her, his eyes soft and tenderly caressing her face with his glare. I wondered what I looked like I envisioned my face as I must look to everyone else. My face would probably be gaunt and pulled back into my frown. My eyebrows pulled together and my lips down slightly in a pout. The wind tugged at my hair ensnaring the man closer to me. He stood stock still, his hand still hovering over my head. His face in what I thought was his trademark sneer. Renesmee nodded to his hand, and he dropped it looking at her in wonder  
"Stop doing your witchcraft hybrid, just because Jacob imprinted on you, doesn't mean we can't hurt the rest of your family," He glanced back at me, "Especially when they break a treaty we made hundreds of year ago."

"Renesmee, can you talk to him.  
In.  
His.  
Mind?"

"It's too hard to explain Kiana." Renesmee held her head in her hands, concentrating as hard as she could. Her teeth gritted, in the pressure put onto her. He stared at her, his eyebrows pulled together into a frown.

Renesmee gasped and held her head in her hands.

Sam growled. I took a step back, a shiver of fear rippling through me. I was screaming at myself to run, to get away before the man got me. The rain pounded in my head and coursed into my heart. My heart beat at the same time as the rain, I held my head high.

"I have to leave this little gathering, I'm sorry. Jake, see you around La Push."

"He'll go now." I was so relieved.

"What will we do?" asked Jacob tugging on his sopping fringe.

I smiled slyly, "I know what we'll do."

We had to tell the others what was happening, no matter what it would bring to them, I had made it happen. I shivered in my wet clothes. The rain still relentlessly pouring down on us. Renesmee put her arm around me guiding me back to the house.

"No," I whispered, desperate to get away.

"Kiana, we have to." Jacob told me his head close to mine, "Where else will you go?"

I obliged then leaning heavily onto Renesmee, I saw the dark shadow of the house approaching. It looked extremely different in the light of the moon. Almost like evil was harvesting inside, but that was impossible. The door creaked open, people came out. They wrapped a warm towel around me; their worried voices came through the fog around my panic struck mind. I wondered idly where they would put me in the huge house, not that they would have any shortage of rooms. Someone, I assume it was Alice who was the leader in the group helped me get undressed into some pyjamas. She then put me into a warm bed with a hot water bottle tucked in at my feet, the covers pulled tight around my shuddering body. I closed my quivering eyelids and drifted blissfully into a dreamless sleep. The shadows came into my dream. Shadows of the past, which would and should not worry me anymore.

I shuddered not wanting to leave the safe enveloped arms of sleep.

Through my mind came a laugh it was full of happiness and sunshine, a laugh I wished I'd had in sometimes of my life. It didn't have the dreamlike quality of sleep, it was in reality. I unwillingly opened my eyes and found myself in a small blue room. The furniture was cream and the legs curved. I was on the window seat, a light blue doona and pillow surrounding me. The bedspread had butterflies and swirls spread among it, like something from a dream. The blue curtains billowed out around me. There was a big blue coach, TV, library, study and wardrobe. I sat up and stared around in amazement the theme was cream and blue, like the sand and the sea. My head throbbed I leant my weight forward; blonde hair fell across my shoulder. The breath caught in my throat, I strode over to the dressing table. A mirror was attached. I took a deep breath and looked up. In the mirror was a girl. She had long blonde hair down to at least her waist, her button nose turned up a little at the end and her eyes were a wide and fearful violet. I stared at her and she stared back, her hair was dainty and clean, someone must have given me a shower. I had changed a lot, I now looked like no one I'd ever seen before, and I looked like I could be someone that could be cool and be who they wanted to be, not who others thought they were. I looked down, I was dressed in Paul Frank pyjamas and my body was clean of any of the gunge that had stained it before. I remembered the laugh so got changed into black jeans and a blue tank top. I stood on the window seat and opened the window.

The crisp morning air surrounded me. I shivered and grabbed a jacket. I stepped out onto a flower bed. Mist encased my body with its cold, reaching fingers. My eyes skimmed the trees; I couldn't see anyone that made the laugh. I couldn't see anyone at all. I sighed and walked away from the house willing the nature of everything to go into me. The grass had frost on it which broke under my weight making a slight cracking noise. I froze under one of the huge elm trees leaning into it smelling in its smell. The dark bark melded to my frame. I wanted to climb it; I wanted to be close to nature not the enemy of it. I pulled myself up to the lowest branch. Something brushed at my leg; I held in my scream and fished in my pocket. Out came a mobile. It had to be Alice. I rolled my eyes and threw it on the grass. I made myself get my footing before carefully scrambling up higher. I looked down, I wasn't that high yet, I could still see the flower beds underneath the windows. I climbed higher until I couldn't see any of the flowers and sat down on the branch letting my feet dangle. I rested one hand on the bark mentally exhausted and slumped down. It felt like all of my life had been a dream, and who's to say it wasn't? I sat there in the semi-darkness for a while, until I had to get down. The sun was started to rise and I had to be inside before anyone noticed me missing. I swung my legs around preparing to get down. From the corner of my eye I saw a silhouette break away from the shadows and turn towards the tree. Frantically, I tried to climb down the tree my feet slipped from the branch. I was falling. My scream was short and abrupt my hands scrabbled at the tree trying to find a handhold. My hair flew out behind me like a silken ribbon.

Strong arms caught me. They smelt like the wind on the hills, the ocean just after a storm and the woodsy smell of the trees in forests. I kept my eyes closed and hoped I wasn't dead.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think and if it sucks I'll delete it so no people, except me, will ever have to read about this fantasy world again! Please review! Goldi-Sox**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Only a short one this time, please enjoy!**

"Are you alright?" a soft quiet voice asked me.

I struggled to locate my voice, much less say anything and spurted out, "You caught me..."

Someone chuckled and laid me on the grass. I could feel his arms slip away from me and move to sit beside me. My eyelids fluttered open. Sitting next to me was a boy, his face showed the wear of sadness but he looked like he'd smiled lots. His caramel coloured hair was silky and slightly too long. His eyes, which were directed my way, were a honey colour and filled with concern.

"I'm fine." I said trying to get up but winced and fell onto his smaller frame.

"Yeah right." he said gently pushing me up into a sitting position. His eyes filled with relief.

"Who are you?" I asked dizzily everything didn't want to stop spinning, and in the centre was the boy and I.

"I'm Ashton." he interrupted my daydreaming.

I closed my eyes forcing myself to calm down and the world to stop spinning. I realised Ashton was talking to me.

"Pardon?" I asked opening my eyes and silently cursing myself for looking right into Ashton's.

"What's your name?" he asked leaning against the tree his eyes alight with curiosity.

"Kiana," I answered letting my hair fall across my bright red cheeks.

I peeked at him through my hair. He smiled at me, studying my face. I smiled back timidly and looked at the sun rising above the horizon. I tried to stand up, my head spinning again.

"Sit down." commanded Ashton pulling me down to sit beside him. I wordlessly looked up to find him holding the phone that I found in my pocket the question in his eyes.

"I don't even know if that's mine." I answered tossing my hair out behind me.

"So, what? Does that mean I can't give you my number?"

"Why would you do that?"

"So you can call me to save your life like I just did before." He answered already typing into the small screen.

He looked up, his eyes filled with mischief. "May I ask what you were doing up a tree?"

I shook my head, "No you may not."

"Come on, you had to be doing something. Bird watching? Spying? Playing Tarzan?"

I laughed, "Nope you get them all wrong,"

"Well then tell me what you were doing and I might be able to keep my mouth shut." He smiled and motioned for me to talk.

I answered with the obvious, "I was climbing," I avoided his eyes as he tried to lift out the truth from my mind."

"Why?" Ashton asked quietly.

Despite my wishes my eyes go to his face. His honey, golden eyes got into my brain and muddled it.

"What?"  
"Why did you climb up the tree?"

Ashton leaned closer to me. Instinct made me lean away.

I sighed, "I was escaping from my life."

"Is it that bad?" He frowned.

I picked at the grass, torn between telling the truth or a lie. "It seemed to be around five minutes ago."

I hadn't told a lie but had escaped telling the truth too.

I stopped measuring his expression, he smiled, his face a reassuring glow.

"Thanks for telling me the truth," Ashton said, his voice warm and his eyes a molten glow. "My life hasn't been great either."

I snorted. It couldn't be nearly as half as bad as mine. He smiled brightly. I hugged my knees to my chest looking up at the sun. I'd have to be getting back soon. They would start to worry about me.

"Why were you in the garden?"

"I had business to do near here and always admired Alice's skill at flower placing."

"So you know Alice." I wondered out loud.

Ashton laughed, "Yes we go to school together. Are you trying to figure me out or something?"

I snatched my phone back smiling slightly and said, "Thanks for saving my life, but I really have to be going."

"That's cool," Ashton stood dusting his hands on his jeans, "remember to call me if anything goes wrong."

I pulled myself up using his offered hand and muttered, "I will never, have to call you."

He laughed and waved before strolling back to the trees. The sun's rays lit up my face. Sighing I returned to the house and climbed back in the blue rooms bedroom closing the window with a slam. The sun shone through the curtains, lighting up the room with a soft golden glow. Slowly, I let out my breath.

"Kiana, feel welcome to come and have breakfast with us." Bella called from the doorway.

I whirled around, "Yep sure, whatever."

She smiled and left with a small smirk. I groaned. They probably knew I was outside with Ashton, but nothing was happening. Not between him and I. I strolled along the hallway, my heart pounding wildly. I wondered what I was meant to do at the breakfast with all the people. I met Renesmee at the doorframe of the kitchen.

"It's gonna be alright Kiana," she whispered before linking arms with me and pulling me in.

Carlisle was at the stove, making what smelt like bacon and eggs. Alice sat at the table looking bored, her head hung down with the forehead resting on it. Edward and Bella stood in the corner attempting to make what looked like cupcakes. I froze, nervous and watched as everyone went along with what they were doing seeming not to take any notice of what I was doing. Renesmee pulled a face at me and pushed me into a kitchen chair. I felt my cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment which made me even more embarrassed. I looked around for something to do. Alice smiled at me from across the table, her eyes sparking with fun. I frowned and glanced at the old wood surface of the table. There was a newspaper I almost fainted with relief. The first page didn't look very promising, I flipped idly through it, aware of the many eyes sneaking glances my way. I stared at it, a name caught my eye. The black harsh writing stated in firm black ink; 'David Flynn, loving father of Kiana Flynn and Charlotte Flynn (deceased) we will miss him forever.' The paper slipped from my hand. I heard a horrible gasping sound. It was me; I was making the noise.

"So," I said casually my eyes blazing, "which of you killed my father?"

**AN: Thanks for reading and remember to review! Goldi-Sox x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry to interrupt again. BUT I have been noticing that the views are going up but not the reviews, please tell me what you think either through a review or PM. Or tell me what you think, any opinions will be appreciated! XD**

I glanced through my lashes around the room. Carlisle stood frozen at the stove. Renesmee looked up at Jacob, her eyes accusing him. Emmett stared at me stunned.

"That's what I thought." I growled standing up, the chair scraping on the hard ground. "Please excuse me."

I hurried out of the room, my heart pounding wildly.

"Kiana, come back," Alice called out, following me. "It's not what it seems."

I turned around to face her, standing up to my full height.

"Then what is it? What would make you guys kill an innocent man?"

"For one thing, he isn't actually innocent. He tried to kill someone and he was going to die anyway. We spared him a whole lot of pain." Alice snapped leaning against the hallway wall.

I pulled up short, "He was going to die?"  
"Yes, he had liver cancer from drinking too much." She sighed, "Now are you going to forgive us."

"You still haven't answered why, exactly, you did it"

"We did it because even though we don't know you very well, we knew he was hanging over you like a big black cloud. You were always afraid he would come and try to kill you again. So we went out with guns and killed him in his sleep. I only allowed it because I could smell the sickness around him. I wouldn't do it if he wasn't. I knew he wouldn't survive very long." Alice smiled, sweeping her hair out of her way.

"Why? Why would you do that for me?" I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Well if you're going to go with us to school, you can't be worried about him." She saw my startled face, "Well that's if you want to go to school with us. We were going to discuss it with you, but you kept pushing back our help and don't seem to want us."

"I thought it would go too soon for me to enjoy it." I whispered, "I didn't want to accept it because I thought you would withdraw the invitation."

Alice smiled grimly, "I guess we have gotten a bit rusty with our greetings."

I sighed, "Let's go get breakfast. I can't cope with all this without a full stomach."

Stumbling in I caught Renesmee's gaze, she'd had nothing to do with it and I knew exactly why. She would have told me before they could get on with it, she was a gossiper and in a sweet way, extremely truthful.

"Kiana, we shouldn't really have done it." Emmett murmured, "But when I saw you that night, with your blood flooding into the ground. I thought you were already a vampire or hybrid because no human could or should be able to live through that." His eyes blazed.

"We were the ones that put that in the paper. We realised that if the police just discovered him dead with a bullet wound, they would look into that. We made it look like he had been sick for a while, and had died in his sleep. Someone had to do it, otherwise he would terrorise others and destroy their lives. Would you really want that, Kiana?" Carlisle ended his speech gently.

"Don't and wouldn't." I shook my head, "I didn't know him for very long, and I didn't know what he was really like. But-if you will have me- I would like to stay with you and go to school, if I have to."

I smiled and held out a plate to Carlisle for a pancake. The pancakes were rich and delicious, they melted in the mouth. As for the cupcakes...they didn't turn out, which wasn't much of a surprise considering the people making them.

The bus was late. I was sitting on the cold dirt fiddling with my skirt which was above the knee flowered and colourful. I sighed. My school bag was on the floor next to me. My ears pricked up. I could hear the school bus arriving. I couldn't go with the others in the car because I had gotten up too late, I'd had nightmares again. I stood and glanced nervously down at my clothes. My eyes flickered uneasily to the bus, which pulled to a shuddering halt beside me. The door wheezed open, the rust making the movement stiff and jolty. I glided up the steps showing my bus pass to the driver and sat down on one of the buses hard, brown seats. I could feel the other students' eyes driving into my back. So I turned and gave them a big smile. They turned away, blushing as they pretended to look out the windows. I shifted in my seat pulling on my stockings trying to make them stay up when I felt the bus stop. I sat up, and looked around at the other students. They looked completely absorbed in what they were doing, obviously prepared for who was about to step on the bus. Ashton's gaze swept along the full rows of seats, trying to find an empty one. I sunk down lower, wishing I could turn invisible. I felt his gaze rest on the free seat beside me. I could hear his footsteps coming even closer I could hear his voice as he greeted the people on either side of the rows. I crossed my legs neatly as he sat down. There were dark shadows under his eyes, but then again there were probably ones under my eyes after all the sleepless nights. Ashton had joined the cast of my nightmares, taunting me as I was pulled apart piece by piece.

"Hey, Kiana right?" he asked, his collar askew.

"Yes." I answered, moving over on the seat until I was wedged up beneath the window.

Ashton smiled and leaned closer to me, teasing me. I looked out the window watching the world go by.

"Are you mad at me?" Ashton's soft voice whisper tickled my hair.

I sighed, turning towards him, "No."

"Yes you are," He retorted drilling his eyes into mine.

I kept my head and just gazed at him, until he looked away. I had to give him an answer.

"Yes and no."

He raised his eyebrows, an obvious gesture to continue.

"I'm not mad at you in particular, just," I glared at him, "You,"

Ashton studied my face, no trace of a smile around his lips. I shook my head, no, I wouldn't even think about it.

"That doesn't make sense," Ashton whispered.

I heard him and sighed. It was too hard to explain that I was mad at him in general and not at his personality, just because he was in my nightmares. But if I told anyone about them then I would sound crazy; and I did not need anything else against me to make me seem psycho. The rain picked up thundering onto the tin roof of the bus. It forced everyone to roll up their windows and huddle down even further in their seats. I jumped at the sudden noise and bumped into Ashton. His arms closed instinctively around me, the clothes stiff and creased against me.

"Are you alright?"

I turned away, I wished I'd woken up earlier and taken the car. We sat in silence for a while listening to the rain.

"Don't you have any other friends?" sarcasm marred my voice.

"You're talking to me." Ashton grinned.

I rolled my eyes and turned to face him, "Well duh!"

"Yes I have other friends but today I thought I would show you around since you don't seem to have any friends."

I had other friends but of course the one time I actually needed them along they weren't with me. The bus stopped, a glance out of the window told me we were at the school.

"I do to have other friends; they just didn't want to be on the same bus as you." I stormed down the aisle between bus seats. I felt the eyes of all the people on me and waved my hand to them in a salute.

A pair of arms held me in embrace. The warmness of another vampire.

"Are you alright?" Renesmee's eyes were filled with relief, she must have been worried. Why would she have been worried unless there was something to be worried about?

"I'm fine," Of course I was, wasn't I? I was telling the truth, well half of it.

I led us around out of the buses doorway. I glanced around at the buildings, they were the typical grey of stone and greenery flowed in every gap. Lots of figures in different colours were moving around and talking to friends, standing outside of buildings and sitting on the patches of wilted grass. Jacob slid up behind Renesmee, he smiled at me his clothes accompanied by black sunglasses. His hair was wet because of the soft dew falling around us.

"Well, done with your inspection?" He asked me.

I just rolled my eyes and turned to Renesmee ignoring him completely.

"Where's our class?"

"You mean your class." she said holding out my timetable to me in one pale white hand.

I took it and numbly stared at it, "So I'm not in your class?"

Renesmee smiled, "Yes, there are two classes, I tried to get you into our class but I couldn't."

The bell rang with a dull clanking sound. I looked down at the timetable, I had home group in room 22. I picked up my bag with a sigh and walked to class. I dreaded being alone and without any friends, I was the freaky girl whose mum had broken up with her dad, in primary school my sister died and then my mum too. I turned down one of the long grey corridors, my footsteps echoed emptily along them. I stopped in front of a door. The number 22 was engraved in the top with silver writing. I took a deep shaky breath; no one is going to bite, I told myself.


	7. Chapter 7

The people were all very friendly because I was like a new toy in the playground; one girl introduced herself as Daisy and another as Jemmah, though I'd probably forget their names within the first hour. I went by myself and sat at an empty table, daydreaming while Daisy came and sat beside me, her red hair and oddities making her very conspicuous. I shook my head. I could have sworn I'd just seen Ashton walk into the classroom. I failed to spot him and returned sighing to doodling over the front cover of my school books and made an effort to listen to what Daisy was telling me.

The lessons were boring. I had already learnt most of the stuff that was being taught so I drew in my book absentmindedly. The bell rang for lunch. I looked down at my drawing, out at me looked myself falling down my hair flowing out behind me and the suggestion of someone standing below me with their arms raised. I growled to myself and chucked it in the bin on my way out.

Walking into the lunch room, I saw Resnesmee with her lunch set out in front of her sitting at the table. I stood unsure of where to sit, people had already sorted where they were seating from the start of the year.

"Kiana, come over here," Daisy beckoned.

I frowned. I didn't want to let her down but Renesmee was my friend too. I made up my mind quickly and walked over to Renesmee's table.

"Ness, come with me."

"What?!" Her mouth was full with food.

I grabbed her arm and pulled. She held onto her food and followed where I led her. Strolling to where Daisy sat, I put my food down and smiled brightly.

"Any empty seats here? We only need two."

They moved over and pulled up chairs to make room for Renesmee and I. Looking around I saw Ashton sitting at the loud boys table, they were chucking a footy between them and keeping it out of the grasps of the boy that it belonged to. I sighed returning to staring at my food. I had chosen salad and chicken. Around me, others were chatting and eating freely.

I settled down within a few weeks of school days. The days became monotonous; I don't know what it was. I started closing down. I talked less and didn't make an effort in my school work, but daydreamed and sketched. More often than not the sketches turned out to be Ashton. The dreams got worse. I started waking up screaming in my own cold sweat. The vampires came out to help me in the first few nights, but then they came less frequently until they didn't come at all and I was left with my own thoughts. It was like I was living in my own little world, in my own nightmare; and no one could wake me up.

I walked into the school lunch hall again, my eyes sliding onto the jocks table. Ashton was there again. He looked up from his food and caught my eyes. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks and sat down next to Daisy and Renesmee. I at my food dully and moved it around my plate. My vision flickered; something appeared out of the corner of my eyes. I turned towards the movement. It was Ashton his eyes filled with sorrow and anguish. I frowned. My food had disappeared from in front of me. I gasped when a flaming pain came from the edges of my chest. Looking down at it, I saw it was soaked with blood. It was a nightmare; it had to be a nightmare.

"Remember to call me if anything goes wrong." He told me his face, serious and desperate.

His eyes glanced away from mine to the door. Someone thundered on it.

"Get away Kiana,"

"But-"

"No buts." He pushed me down the corridor. I looked towards the door, the lock was shaking hard. It wouldn't hold long.

"Go," Ashton mouthed, his golden eyes smiling solemnly. The door burst opened, I screamed and fell to the ground clutching my chest.

Gasping, I sat up. I was back in the lunch room. Everyone was gone from my table. The empty chairs gleamed gloomily at me.

"Kiana, the bells gone."

Stifling a scream I whirled around to look behind me. Ashton stood there; his faced was creased with concern. I looked around at all the empty seats.

"Thanks." I pulled out my seat, walked to the nearest bin and scraped half my food into it.

Walking away from him, I was shaking from my dream. What did it mean? Was it the truth what would happen to us? I walked down the familiar grey corridors my heart pounding wildly. Anything would scare me.

"Kiana?" Ashton's voice asked.

I spun around to find him leaning against a row of lockers. "What?"

"You're going the wrong way. We have science now, in the science lab."

My cheeks flamed bright red. I turned around in a flash of grey material and tried to squeeze around him. It might have worked if I hadn't happened to trip on the rug. I cursed as I stumbled through the labs wide doors. I glared around at the table and chairs, and watched as everyone sat in their groups of friends. They were talking to each other and laughing. Loneliness overcame me, I was alone. My head throbbed and I leant against the doorframe. What did my vision mean? Why did I have it? Was it just a dream? I'd been so lost lately, I hadn't been myself. But then who had I been? I sighed sitting down in one of the only empty seats. Daisy sat beside me in a whirl of brown hair.

"I'm not even going to ask." she murmured, "But what were you doing with Ashton in the hallway that caused you to be late?!"

I could hardly believe it, but she thought that Ashton and I had something on.

"We weren't doing anything! I had forgotten that we had this lesson in the science lab and he reminded me." I shrugged, "Like I said nothing is going on."

Daisy nodded her eyebrows raised almost into her hairline.

"I wouldn't tell anyway. You guys are the cutest people in the class so it was kinda obvious that you would get together."

"We're not together," I reminded her.

"Sure, sure. Anyway like I said, my lips are sealed." She zipped up her lips and threw away the key.

I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath, clenching my hands into fists. A teacher came into the room brandishing a lab coat. Her light red hair was slightly dishevelled, it looked like she had been working all day and had just remembered she was mean to take us for science.

"Hello class my name is Miss Sellars. Today we will be doing a science experiment in pairs-"

Daisy squeezed my arm so hard that I almost yelled at her, as it was I gave her a death glare. Everyone else was slapping hands or punching arms too. Miss Sellars just smiled and started handing out numbers to split the class into pairs.

Looking at me she said, "Twelve."

I sighed. It seemed like it was going to be one of them days. The days where nothing seemed to be going my way, at all.

Daisy groaned, "I got eleven, so I guess I'm not with you." She gave me a quick hug, "See you."

She walked away glancing behind her every once in a while to throw me worried glances. I shook my leg impatiently eager to have the day over and go home.

"You're twelve aren't you?"

I froze. It couldn't be who I thought it was, though his voice was impossible to mistake with anyone else. Praying I turned around to face the person. My hands started to get sweaty and I avoided Ashton's eyes. Ashton smiled at me his cheeks breaking into dimples. I sighed and stood, moving to put my lab coat on and safety goggles.

"So, first we have to use the beaker, chemicals and Bunsen burner." I grabbed the beaker and took it over to the bench.

"Yes," Ashton said grabbing the container of chemicals and spinning it between his fingers. His other hand unconsciously went up to ruffle his hair; a crease appeared between his eyebrows. I tried to catch his eyes as we went to work at the Bunsen burner, turning it on and putting the beaker over the top. People milled around us bumping into us and shoving, trying to get to the best spots. Ashton seemed to be in a different world as he stared into space. The high chairs made a squealing sound as I pulled it out. The sound made us shudder but brought Ashton back to the reality.

My head spun around in little circles, Ashton's face in my dream begging me almost dragging me into safety. I clutched my head in my hands; his voice was so loud in my head. I breathed loud and deep trying to calm myself down. I focused on Ashton distinctive smell. The scent of almonds, and the deep brine of the ocean. The voices quietened down in my head to a dull whisper but they didn't go away and that worried me.

"Are you OK?" someone asked. I was dragged back into reality; I became aware of the hands around me.

I breathed in a deep breath afraid to open my eyes. My eyes flickered open against my will. I groaned deeply and stood pushing myself away from Ashton and clutched to the edge of the bench panting slightly.

"Will we get started?" Ashton asked smiling gently at me; keeping one hand steady on my arm.

I pulled the beaker towards myself and poured the chemicals inside. Ashton leant back against the counter, happy to let me do all the work. I tried to ignore him focusing on my work. The trouble was heating up chemicals wasn't really that interesting to look at. They kind of climb and stick to the sides of the beaker like little insects.

"Aren't you gonna help?" I asked watching him smile before answering.

"Watching chemicals in water being heated up isn't really my thing."

I frowned and muttered, "Or any ones."

He smirked and went to talk to some of his friends, who were, by the looks of it, trying to blow up the science lab. I sighed and stirred mindlessly at the beaker. It wasn't very interesting at all. I let my mind drift away from the classroom and to where ever it wanted to go.

I opened my eyes to the stabbing pain in my side. It was dark all around me. Terror pulsed through me. It was a dream, another dream. It had to be. I gasped trying to find a spot of light around me to see what was happening. Suddenly a light appeared at one side of the chamber. It was my father. He stood there, holding a candle out in front of him.

"Dad?" I asked.

He looked up at the sound of his name, glaring at me like I had done something wrong. He smiled at me and in the dim light I could see that his clothes were stained with the blood of millions.

"Goodbye Kiana," He whispered.

I watched as his hand swung up throwing the candle through the air to me; at me. The candle hit my clothes and the flame caught. The pain was intense. I was burning alive. My hands were on fire and my skin was burning.

I opened my eyes with a gasp. It was bright in the classroom the artificial light making it have no shadows. Beads of sweat broke out on my forehead. The world spun around me. I gripped the counter as hard as I could. I could feel my hand slipping, down and away from my support. My hand reached out pulling down whatever it touched. I made an effort not to slip back into the dreams and forced my eyes to focus on one thing. They settle on the beaker, which was falling down towards the ground. I'd made it fall and I was about to blow up the school in the first term that I was there. I stretched out my hand and tried to catch it. I felt the hard, hot surface hit the palm of my hand and tightened my grasp on it. I looked down at my hands. The beaker was hanging from the tips of my fingers about two inches from the ground. I let out the breath I'd been holding and glanced up. Ashton was staring at me in disbelief. He must have seen me catch the beaker, not at a human speed. He knew I wasn't ordinary.


	8. Chapter 8

I felt my hands place the beaker down on the bench. Ashton would never look at me like he had in my dream. He would tell people about me and I would be locked up in a jail or loony bin. Black dots danced across my vision. I groaned quietly to myself, it felt like my brain was squeezing in on itself. My head spun wickedly. Visions of my father with the candle appeared in front of my eyes. I held my head in my hands and knelt down on the ground. Ashton started walking towards me, pushing people out of his way. His face filled with alarm. The world spun into blackness before he could reach me.

The first thing I was aware of was voices all around me. Someone was calling my name. I kept my eyes from flickering and kept still. The ground was hard against my cheek and I would have a bruise on my forehead judging on the soreness of it. Daisy was screaming my name, her voice was shrill and right by my ear. I winced. The teacher knelt down next to me. Her fake nails dug into my neck feeling for my pulse.

"Can someone take her to the front office?" she asked.

No one answered. I listened in anticipation ignoring my throbbing temple and whirling headache. I was swept into some ones arms, gasping in the shock. I waited till I could feel the cold air on my face and tried to stop the images flashing in front of my eyes.

"Put me down." I murmured opening my eyes and looking up.

The light was dark from the shadows of the buildings we were darting around, but I could still make out the features of the person carrying me.

"No," Ashton told me, looking down on me.

I looked into his face, "Put me down now."

He smiled, infuriating me even further. "No."  
I grounded my teeth together and ignored the jab of pain my head gave. Ashton's golden eyes were cold and stern. Between his eyebrows a crease had appeared it gave his face a slightly mad or concerned expression. I flailed around wildly in his arms; they unconsciously tightened around me preventing me from twisting away from him. My body relaxed and I leant into him. Ashton was relaxed as he pushed his way through a door and into another building. The rain melted of my cheeks dripping into Ashton's school shirt. I was going crazy. That was the only explanation to my dreams. The tears welled up in the corners of my eyes and start to drip down my nose. I buried my face into Ashton's chest hiding my sadness. I opened my eyes as I felt another change in the temperature. My vision was blurry because of the tears but I could still see Ashton's mop of caramel hair. He swept open a door. It banged into the wall with a dull thud.

"Oh dear. What happened?" I heard the school secretary ask.

"She fainted in class." Ashton answered carrying me over to the couch in the corner of the room. The couch felt rough against my fingers. I looked up. Ashton was standing beside the couch his back to me. He was talking to the secretary. She turned to me and hurriedly checked my blood pressure. I tried to ignore Ashton's gaze on my face, he might have told the secretary what I did with the beaker. I resisted the urge to knock my head against the wall and opened my eyes weakly. My cheeks felt stiff and tearstained. I stared up defiantly at Ashton. He looked down on me his eyes soft and thoughtful as he sat on the couch near my feet. My temples hurt a lot and my forehead was hot and clammy.

"What happened, dear?" the secretary asked Ashton again, one hand on my wrist.

"I don't know exactly. I think it was stress or pressure." He shrugged and scratched his shoulder.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes he was relaxed, his eyes more like honey today then stone, his clothes made him look like a bad boy but one look at his face and at his concerned expression I knew he cared a lot more than he was letting on. Ashton looked at me curiously. I looked away my face flushing with heat.

"Everything's fine, can I just go?" I asked sitting up and ignored the spinning of my head.

The secretary nodded, biting her lip and rushed away to do her duties. As soon as I stood I knew I was in trouble. My legs buckled beneath me and turned to jelly before giving way beneath me. The floor rose up to meet me, it seemed like the pattern was moving. My rush stopped, Ashton had caught me. I forced myself to look into his face and into the golden eyes. They were filled with concern and his face was too smooth for me to read. Abruptly he swept me to my feet again.

"I have to go," he told me and hurried out the door without a backwards glance.

It was only as I climbed into the car and spotted Ashton standing in the car park looking after the car, his caramel hair blowing in the wind. That I realised that I hadn't thanked him; and he hadn't told, about me.

My phone was the pinpoint of my day. I was thinking about Ashton and realised I had his phone number in my phone. I didn't really care about the phone, of course but in the end I reckon I got to understand my phone pretty well. I sat under one of the tall London Plain trees at twilight. I stared at the phone. I had to call Ashton; I just didn't have the courage. The sun sank even lower in the sky. I argued with myself. I should ring because then I'd find out if he actually knows about me. But-there was always a 'but'. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach picking the blades of grass between my fingers. Light footsteps fell, coming towards me. I looked up my hair falling across my face.

"Hello," Alice said as she sat down beside me. Her sure hands went to work on my hair, braiding it.

"Hi," I sighed. I had to ring.

"Why are you playing with the phone? I know I bought it for you and everything but you don't have to play with it all the time."

I frowned I wanted to use it but he might not even want to hear from me.

"He knows I'm not human." I murmured, "It means he'll suspect all of us. I ruined it all."

"Kiana, you could never do that. I don't think things will turn out as bad as you expect them to." Alice smiled softly, finishing braiding my hair with a flourish and started picking flowers to thread into it.

"Well if he hunts us down and kills us, you know who to blame."

Alice pulled a face at me. I returned to skilfully pulling out pieces of grass. I was guilty for revealing what my family and I were to a boy I had no idea what he would do with the information, in fact I had no idea what I would do with that kind of information.

"Can I look at that?" Alice interrupted my pondering. I nodded absentmindedly.

I watched as Alice typed something in the phone, avoiding my gaze and handed it back to me without saying a word. My confusion broke through onto my face.

Alice grinned evilly and dropped my braid so that it rested down my back, "You might want talk this person."

I looked down at the phone. The gleaming screen told me, 'calling Ashton.'

I bit my lip and resisted the urge to throw the phone up the tree I was leaning on. Holding it gingerly to my ear, I waited hoping he wouldn't answer or his phone had a dead battery.

"Hello?" Ashton answered the phone, he sounded distracted.

"Hi it's Kiana." I told him, I heard a quick intake of breath from the other end of the phone line.

"Kiana it's not the best time for me at the moment."

I wasn't going to let him reject me now I'd finally found the courage to ring.

"Well where are you?" I asked nonchalantly.

"On the coast at La Push," He told me. His voice muffled as if he were whispering into it. "Sorry Kiana, I have to go bye."

The phone went dead. He'd hung up on me. I sat staring at it. I was going to act. I had to act, to find out what he knew. I shoved my phone in my pocket and stood up. I left my hair in its braid and headed back to the house my heart pounding wildly and my palms sweating. I walked straight over to my chest of drawers. I wasn't even going to look at what was inside the wardrobe. I pulled on jeans a t-shirt and a jacket, grabbing some car keys from the kitchen counter on my way out. I clicked the button on the car keys and hurried to the car that unlocked. I sat in the front seat and hoped I didn't get pulled over by the cops and drove down the driveway and away.

It was a cold night at the beach. I was glad for my jacket and wrapped it tighter around me. The wind tasted of salt and I could smell smoke. Driftwood was on the edge of the grass before it meets the sand, the water meeting it made it creak. I shivered and walked forward I didn't know how creepy it could be there at night. There was hardly any moon it was a tiny sliver in the sky. It wasn't enough to light up every dark corner. It didn't even light up the shadows. I stood near the grass and watched the still water, it looked dark and menacing. I checked the watch it was 11:49 pm. I was impatient waiting for Ashton when I heard people talking. There had to be somewhere to hide. I looked around; I couldn't hide behind the driftwood it was to lean or small to hide behind. The voices got even louder. I panicked and looked around wildly; I finally spotted the small tree that would be just big enough for me to hide behind tucked away. I ran towards it just as the people came into the view. I froze just in the cover of the tree and stared at them, I could finally hear what they were talking about. I could see the dark hair glistening on their heads and the way they all revolved around each other like a pack.

It. Was. Sam.

I stayed quiet and listened to them talking. The hushed voices were low and rumbling and the words I made out were splattered.

"New... wolves...vampires...Cullen's,"

And then one voice came through loud and clear, a young man with short cropped hair and an easy grin stood in front of all the others, his face looking like it would easily spread into laughter.

"The Cullen's have never done anything to harm us before, even with Nessie, so why should we not trust them now?"

Before any of the others could butt in he quickly answered his own question.

"We don't. Just because they made a new vampire, it doesn't mean they didn't have a reason and maybe it was one from out of town or even was made by someone else! We just don't know enough to just attack them for breaking the treaty!"

"Seth..." someone growled

"What, Quill? I don't think we should attack them on an assumption, that's all, look how that turned out last time!"

"Seth, I speak for the whole pack as Alpha and we do as I say. We have to attack them and soon otherwise humans are at risk! It has been a week already since I saw it and I say we have to attack sometime in the next few days, and that's final!"  
Seth gave something between a groan and a whimper and I held my breath as his eyes seemed to scan the tree where I was hidden. No one dared to argue with Sam and they continued to stand there just looking at the dark water.

"Kiana?"

I started smothering my mental scream and turned to face the person. I squinted trying to make out their features. Only one person would know where I was even though I hadn't told them.

"Ashton?" I asked him in a furious whisper, "You really should stop stalking me."

**AN: Haha! First bit sounds like Bella and Edward! :D Just realised that! Like always, REVIEW and thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- Thanks for reading this far- Kiana POV, all the story long**

"Well you should stop being where you're not meant to." He snarled his face contorted into a fierce mask.

I took a step back he'd never spoken to me like that before.

He shook his head and said in a more civil tone, "Kiana you really shouldn't be here."

"I can be wherever I want to be." I told him hot-headedly.

He shook his head and motioned I should speak quieter, I returned to a furious whisper, "You can't tell me where I can and can't be, you seem to think you have some authority over me like you're my brother or my boyfriend but I happen to know you're not any of them and you never will be you son of a-"

Ashton started kissing me. I forgot about everything, the time and the place, why I was there. It was just Ashton's lips pressed against mine. His lips tasted like smoke, the salt on the ocean and so much more. I opened my eyes to find his just inches away and I could that they weren't the honey colour I'd though they were. They were speckled with darker brown and tinged with gold. At that moment his eyes looked like flames, fire smouldering in the fire place. I held him close to me and I felt his arms wrapped around me, and his lips moving down along my cheek bone and around my neck. I felt alive, all the weeks I'd hated him and now he was kissing me.

He broke away and just held my hands to his chest. He was cold and almost had a halo of light around him. I shook my head this was the boy who had the stalkerish knowledge of knowing where I was all the time.

I remembered what I was there for and looked up into his face, "Ashton, are the men gone?"

He nodded and let me go, keeping hold of only my hand.

I had to ask him something, "Ashton, what are those men? What can they do? Why are they out to get my family?"

He paused and collected his thoughts before he began talking, "They are the shifters, though they call themselves werewolves. They protect the humans and they think you are a threat to that peace. But-" He snuck a side glance at me and continued. "You're not even a full vampire and if my theory is correct then I know the answer. When is your birthday?"

My head was whirling and I managed to stammer out, "February the twenty-ninth."

"You were born a leap year."

It was a statement not a question. "Yeah so?"

"I don't think the venom could fully change you. I think it is because of the moon and all the biology and chemistry there but you are only half, like your friend Renesmee."

I couldn't breathe. I moved and sat on the fallen down tree, limbs sticking straight up into the sky, washed out because of the salt and looked out to the sea. Ashton and the sea had similarities they were both impenetrable and unpredictable, they don't like to be tamed.

I was just putting off what I had to say. The blackness seemed endless but there was always a new day. I pulled my hand away and forced myself to look in his eyes. The tide started changing and his face flickered with worry.

"So you know what I am?" I asked my heart was heavy if he didn't know I had to tell him and that was dangerous.

"Know what you are?" Ashton shook his head, "I am what you are Kiana."

For once I couldn't say a single thing. Ashton was a vampire? I'd never thought about it, but now he pointed it out he was too fast to be human and people were attracted to him way too much.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You've been giving me the silent treatment for weeks. I don't go around telling random people what I am." He laughed.

I smiled relaxing a tiny bit, slumping down on the trunk.

"Did you find out because I dropped the beaker?"

I felt my blood rush to lighten my cheeks with embarrassment. Blood. Something I shouldn't have if I was fully vampire. Ashton laughed, adrenaline coursed through me. It was exhilarating being that close to Ashton, he was inches away. Ashton starred at me his eyes filled with joy. I suddenly felt self-conscious and crossed my arms in front of my chest. My nerves pumped through my veins so fast I was sure he could hear it.

"You're nervous."

"You make me nervous." I admitted the truth.

"One day you like me the next you don't so which is it?" He demanded raising his voice slightly still calm.

"It is neither and both." I answered as best as I could.

I liked him a lot but I didn't want him to ruin my new family that I'd set up for myself. He sighed and reached out a brown hand and held mine closer to himself.

"But you like me today?" he checked.

I nodded, my breath catching my throat.

Ashton's honey eyes were tinged with darkness, like a cloud had appeared in front of the sun. We sat there on the trunk for ages just talking and watching the waves come in and out from the dark ocean. The last thing I remember was Ashton carrying me back to the car, his chest radiating warmth onto my cold body. His breath tingled my ears.

I remember looking up into his face darkened by shadows and asking, "Does this mean you're one of the things you said you'd never be?"

He looked down at me his eyes still shining in the dark. A drop of water fell on me, from a tear or rain I'll never know.

He pulled me tighter to him until my head was resting on his chest and murmured, "I was always going to be."


End file.
